Love me Forever
by girl-director
Summary: Two teens are destined to be together...but when fate tears them apart for almost 10 years, fate takes a different turn. Will the two lovers be able to relight their love? or have their lives changed too much?


Christina and Jason's parents have had the dream of having their children date and hopefully get married since they were born. Every summer since they were 4, their parent's met up for a month at their cottages, which are a few minute walks from eachother. Things began to change when the two kids became teenagers.  
  
"Why do I have to go to that stupid cottage?" Christina whined to her mother. "Because we do it every year to get together with the Parker's for the past 10 years!" her mother said. " Mom, I'm 17 years old! All my other friends are going away together for the summer and I have to still go with my family and stay with an annoying jerk like Jason!" she replied. "He is a nice boy from a nice family, his mother was and still is my best friend" she said trying to get her things together for the trip to Lake Tacawanna. "But.But.But.he's ugly and mean and annoying and. and.I don't wanna go!" Christina exclaimed with the smallest hint that her mother would change her mind and cancel the trip. "We are going on this trip and you will have a good time and I don't want you to say any of those things to Jay, and also I don't want to hear another word about it!" her mother replied with a firm voice. "Fine" Christina muttered and stormed out of the room. She entered her mom and opened her closet taking out tank tops and shorts and throwing them into the suitcase she had on her bed. She heard a knock on the door and saw her dad standing there. "Hey" she said. "Guess who I just got off the phone with?" he asked her. "Who?" she replied not paying attention to him. "Aubree's dad" he finished. Christina stopped what she was doing. "Aub? What for?" she asked. "Well they are going to their cottage, they will be there when we get there" he finished. Aubree was Christina's favorite friend in the world. She lived in New Jersey, about 3 hours from Christina's small Connecticut home. They met at their cottages and Christina and Aub became the best of friends. They used to hide from Jason together until Jason became friends with Aubree's twin brother, Michael. "YES!" she yelled. She missed Aubree so much. "Maybe this summer won't be so bad after all," she said to herself.  
  
Christina looked at the car window. She had been in the car for a few hours and would arrive at their cottage in about an hour. She had her headphones on listening to her Jessica Simpson C/D. About an hour later she pulled into the driveway of their small cottage. It was roomy and cozy but enough space for her 3-person family. She opened the door and got out of the car. She walked to the back of the cottage where there was a beach. She saw a tall girl with blonde hair and a blue bikini on with jean shorts. She recognized her as Aubree. "Ahh!" she screamed running to her. Aubree ran towards Christina arms open. The two hugged while jumping up and down. "I missed you so much!" she exclaimed. "Me to!" Christina yelled. The two began to walk towards the house. "So.have you seen Jay?" Christina asked nervously. "Oh my God" she replied looking toward their tennis court.  
  
An extremely attractive guy in a bathing suit began to walk to ward the girls. He was followed by another guy who Christina recognized as Aubree's brother. "Is that" she began "Jason?" she finished with her mouth dropping in astonishment. "So his body eventually did grow into his head" Aubree said giggling. The two girls began to giggle as the two boys headed toward Aubree and Christina. "Well Christina Hanlen, you certainly have grown up." He said with a small grin. "So have you" she replied blushing. "Well we are going to the old tree house, you wanna join us?" he asked. "Uh.no, that's okay we just got here a few minutes ago so we still have to unload the car." She replied. Aubree nudged her in the ribs. "Maybe later" Aubree said while a smirk on her face. The two girls ran down the beach laughing towards Christina's cottage. When the got to her car, Christina took out her suitcase and backpack and brought them into her room in the house. "Have you seen the Parker's yet?" her mother asked from the kitchen. "Yea, Umm.I just saw Jay actually." She replied. Aubree began to giggle. "What's wrong?" her mother asked. "Nothing" Christina replied glaring at Aubree. "Christina has a crush!" Aubree sang. "Ooh!" her mom said, as she turned and walked out of the room. "Aubree you are dead!" Christina said as she threw a pair of pants at her. Aubree began to giggle immensely. "This summer is gonna be great!" Christina said to herself.  
  
"Hurry up you slowpokes!" Jason said as he ran up and off the dock with Michael. "We're coming!" Aubree said. "Come on!" she finished while grabbing Christina's wrist. Christina had bought a new bathing suit. It was a two piece.really skimpy. Her best friend back in Connecticut, Jessica, had helped picked it out with her. Jessica thought her and Jason made the cutest couple so she wanted Christina to flaunt herself, which is something Christina didn't really like to do. "Alright!" she said. "I'm coming" she walked out of the boathouse/change room. Michael, who was on the dock, took one look at Christina and fell off the dock, and into the lake. Aubree began to laugh. "Come on!" she said taking Christina's wrist and dragging her towards the dock. "Alright, let's go," she said screaming and running towards the dock. "Ahhhh!" she said diving into the water. "Holy mother! This is way to warm!" she said. "COWABUNGA!" Aubree called jumping into the lake. She swam under water and grabbed her brother's legs and pulled him down. Christina and Jason laughed. He came up coughing. "Brat" he said dunking her head under water. Christina laughed even harder. "Jealous, Ehh?" Jason said swimming over to her. "Huh?" she replied. He swam under her and she turned to look behind her and he came from her left side picking her up and throwing her across the lake. "Ahhh!" she screamed. "He's not as bad as last year," she thought to herself. "Maybe if we had a fling or something it wouldn't be so bad. He is kinda cute" Then Michael jumped on top of her. "Eeii!" she screamed. She started to laugh and she began to cough from the intake of water she swallowed. "Are you okay?" Jason asked. He swam over and began to hit her on her back hard. She nodded her head as if to say, okay. "Oh My god! She needs CPR!" he screamed he picked her up and swam over to the dock. He dropped her on her back. She was laughing hysterically. "You faker!" he said while pushing her off the dock. "Ahh!" she hollered. "You're dead!" she said as she began to chase him down the beach. From their huge window at her cottage Christina and Jason's parent's watched their children become closer as friends than they have ever been.  
  
That night Aubree was going to sleep over at Christina's. They were getting ready for a community dance that the town had for teens every Friday night before though. It was about 6:30 the dance started at 7. "So.You so like Jason," Aubree said with a sly grin on her face, which made it hard to put her lipstick on. "Well.he is nicer.and cuter.and.sweeter.but." she said hiding her blushing face. "You do!" Aubree screamed. Aubree laughed so hard she fell off the bed. "Shhh.! I don't want my mom to here, you know how she gets" she said putting her hand over Aubree's. "Alright, Alright" Aubree whispered. "Well.Michael told me that Jason told him that he thought you were really cute, in a good way," she said. Christina blushed. Then there was a knock at the door. Aubree got up and answered it. There stood Michael and Jason. "Hey, are you guys ready?" Michael asked. They were all gonna walk to a hall down the road for the dance. All the teens that lived in the Pine Hurst Addition Cottages went. "Almost" Christina answered putting a bobby pin to hold her curled hair back, which Aubree curled about an hour before. She grabbed her purse and the two of the headed out her bedroom door. "Bye!" she said to her parents who were sitting on their couch. "My mom and dad are coming over in a few minutes," Jason said to Mr. and Mrs. Taylor. "Thanks" Christina's mom said. The kids turned and headed out the door.  
  
The four of them left down Christina's front walk. When they go to the hall they walked inside. It was decorated with balloons and streamers. They could hear some Destiny's Child song playing. "Come on!" Aubree exclaimed while grabbing her brother's arm and dragging him the middle of the hall. She began dancing and then Christina and Jason followed her. A slow song began to play and Jason asked Christina to dance. Aubree had saw a friend that lived across the lake and began dancing with him. Michael began to dance with some girl that Aubree, Jason or Christina had no idea who she was.  
  
Christina and Jason moved closer. Christina could feel her body close to his. She felt a bit uneasy but ignored it. She hadn't been this happy in a long time. She leaned her head on Jason's shoulder. She really did like him. "Christina?" he whispered. She picked her head up to look into his blue eyes. "I like you" he whispered. "Me too" she whispered. He leaned in closer to kiss her. "Oh god! This is it! He likes me!" she said to herself. He gently kissed her on the lips. She felt like she was on air. He pulled away. "Will you go out with me?" he asked. Christina was still in a gaze. She nodded, she was afraid that if she opened her mouth to say something she would scream in excitement. He smiled at her. She put her head back on his shoulder. Not far away Aubree watched her friends and couldn't help feel a little jealous.  
  
About 2 weeks later Jason and Christina were still going strong. Christina couldn't be happier. Neither could her parents. But she couldn't help wonder, What would happen when they both had to leave back to their own towns? Jason only lived about an hour south of Christina, but still? She just ignored the feeling and decided to worry about it when the time came. That night was another Teen Dance. A new girl, Julie, with her parents and twin sister, had come to rent a cottage next door to Christina. Julie seemed quite nice and Christina and Aubree quickly became friends with her. They invited her to the Teen dance so she could meet the other friends. While they were walking there Aubree took Christina aside. "We'll be right there!" she yelled to the others. "I have to talk to Christina". "What's wrong?" Christina asked. "Well, I kind of overheard Julie telling some other girls that she thought Jason was extremely hot and wanted him" she said quietly with a serious look on her face. "She knows we are going out right?" Christina asked. Aubree nodded. "She said she didn't care," she finished. "And I asked her sister and her sister said that Julie is a little. Well should I say slut, Back in her own town?" Christina's mouth dropped. "She even stole her sister's boyfriend! She tricked him into thinking she was her sister" Aubree continued. "Oh my gawd!" Christina whispered. "According to her sister, Julie puts on this little innocent act whenever she is with a guy she wants" Christina didn't know what to say. " Don't worry, Let's catch up, it looks like it's gonna rain." Aubree said. She took a hold of Christina's arm and they ran ahead. They arrived to the hall right after Michael, Julie and Jason. Christina made an extra effort to keep an eye on Julie. She stayed by Jason's side most of the night.  
  
The dance had almost ended. Christina figured that Julie wasn't gonna try anything. So she told Jason she wanted something to eat. He said ok and went to dance with Aubree. She knew she could trust Aubree. She went out side of the hall and spotted a few friends and began to talk with them. A few minutes later, Aubree casually walked up to Christina at the food table out side the room. "Julie is dancing with Jason, really close" Aubree whispered. Christina turned and walked back into the hall. She looked around for Jason and spotted him. She was about to walk over to yell at Julie when he turned around. He was kissing Julie- and she could see Jason wasn't doing anything to stop it. He pulled away and saw Christina run out of the room in tears. He tried to follow her, but Julie grabbed his arm. "No, it was a mistake" he said and ran out of the hall. Aubree walked right up to Julie, and punched her. "You slut!" Aubree said to Julie. "You crazy bitch! What the hell was that for?" But Aubree turned and walked right out of the hall to find Christina.  
  
It was pouring outside, but Christina didn't care. She began to run towards her cottage. "Christina!" Jason yelled. He ran faster to catch up with her. "Christina, wait!" he yelled. He wasn't sure if she could hear him; the rain was coming down really hard. She stopped and turned around. He could see she was crying. He just wanted to take her into his arms and hold her. "I hate you" she replied, then turned right back around while walking away. "Christina! Wait! Please!" he replied. He ran faster and caught up to her grabbing her wrist. She shook him off. "Christina, I love you!' he replied. She stopped. "I can't believe you!" she said. "Please." Jason said exhaustingly. "Let me explain!" he finished. "Julie kissed me, she means nothing to me, you mean everything to me! I've liked you for a long time. Why do you think that I made bugged you all those years? I wanted you to notice me!" he said. Christina began to cry again. "I'm sorry," she began. "I have been thinking about this and well. we live hours away from eachother. How do I know you won't do this again? We can't do this, it's not gonna work, I'm sorry it's over" she finished and walked to her front door sobbing. "I think it be better if we didn't see eachother for a while." Christina watched as Jason walked away, she wanted to yell out "I love you!" but she was afraid of what would happen tomorrow, or the next day, so that's all she did, was watch him walk away. Jason knew he screwed up big time. And this time he couldn't go back  
  
"Christina?" her mom asked when she came in the door. "Are you okay?" Christina walked into her living room. Her mom was there with Jason's mom. "We broke up, I don't wanna talk about it, I'm going to bed" she said quietly. She turned around and walked into her room. She could hear her mom and Mrs. Parker arguing about something but all Christina wanted to do was be left alone. She climbed into bed after changing and cried herself to sleep.  
  
Well you would think that the Parker's and the Taylor's would have solved their issues. Right? Wrong. Mrs. Parker and Mrs. Taylor got in a huge argument over their children's breakup and refused to speak to eachother. They left that next week from the cottage still in an argument. And after that they never went to their cottages at the same time anymore. Also Christina and Aubree began to go to a summer camp for most of the summer and made a lot of new friends there. Then near the end of that summer Aubree's father lost his job and Mr. Taylor gave her father a job at his factory, so Aubree and her family moved in across the street from Christina. Aubree and Christina both grew up and got excepted to The University of Connecticut. Now it is about 10 years later. Christina hasn't seen or heard from the Parker's until.  
  
"So, your 25th birthday? What are you gonna do?" Aubree asked Christina one day while they were shopping. "Well your brother is taking me out for dinner and he says he has a very special surprise for me but he won't tell me what it is!" Christina replied. "Ahh, Who would have thought my brother had a crush on you all theses years and you guys having been going out for what 6 or 7 years now?" Aubree replied as she walked into the restaurant that they had reservations for. It had just opened up so the girls decided to try it out. They were gonna wait for Michael who was also joining them. "Actually it has been 8 years" Christina replied. Then she tripped over one of the many bags she was carrying and fell right into someone's arms. She looked up and saw Jason Parker.  
  
Aubree stood there, shocked. "Christina?" he asked. "Jason?" she said. He grabbed her in a big hug. "Oh my god! It's been so long! Too long!" he said excitingly. Christina pulled away feeling a bit uneasy. "Jason! So good to see you!" she said nervously. "Why don't you join us?" Aubree asked. Christina elbowed her. "I'm sorry, I can't I'm working" Aubree and Christina looked at him confused. "I own this restaurant. I just finished it" he replied. "OHH!" Aubree said. Just then two hands covered Christina's eyes. "Guess who?" a voice said. "Michael.?" Christina teased. She turned around to face him. He kissed her on the lips. "I missed you," she said. "Me too," he replied. She turned back around to face Jason. "Jason, you remember Michael, Aubree's brother, well and my boy friend" Christina said slyly slipping her arm around his waist. She never forgot that day at her cottage. "Hey Jay! How's it going?" Michael asked. "Not bad." he replied, his eyes still fixed on Christina. "Well we have our reservation's so.uh. we better get going" Christina said picking up her bags. "Bye!" Aubree said giggling. "Oh God, I just saw my lost love" Christina said to herself as she watched Jason walk away.again.  
  
The next night Christina and Michael had dinner together. Christina wanted to know what the "Special surprise" was, but she was afraid to ask. She finally got up the courage. "So. Michael, what's this special surprise you told me about?" she asked. "Well." he started "My it's hot in here! Why don't you have a drink of your wine dear?" he said totally changing the subject. Christina was quite confused. But she picked up her wineglass, and then something in the glass caught her eye. She looked closer and realized it was a diamond ring. She took it out of her glass. "Oh my God" she said. She turned to look at Michael. He was now on one knee beside her. "Will you marry me?" he asked. Christina was overwhelmed with joy. She began to cry, she nodded her head, "yes, Michael, I'll marry you " For some distinct reason, the first thing she could think of was Jason.  
  
"Married! You're getting MARRIED? AHH!" Aubree screamed. Her and Christina began to jump up and down. "We are gonna be sisters!" Aubree screamed. Christina had come home from the dinner with Michael. It was about 8 o'clock. "Well." Aubree started. "I have a surprise for you, it's in the back yard. "Alright.?" Christina said puzzled. She opened Aubree's back door and onto the wood porch. SURPRISE! Christina looked around. There were all her friends from camp and school. Elisha, Lindsay, Matt, Bobby, Chris, Jessica, Lisa, Greg, and.Jason.  
  
"HI!" she said to all of them. She began hugging all of them. When she came to Jason she awkwardly gave him a hug. "Hey" she said sweetly. "Hey, Happy Birthday" he said back. Aubree grabbed her arm. "I want to explain about him." she began. "Your fiancée invited him when he saw him at the restaurant yesterday." She whispered. "It's okay" Christina whispered back. "I don't mind, where is Michael any ways?" she asked her friend. "Oh, he got called in to work in Northern New York and won't be back till late. He gives his apology." She said. "Oh," Christina replied. "Christina!" she heard a voice say. She turned around and saw Elisha. Come on! We got you presents!" she finished. Umm. Every one.Listen up!" Aubree shouted. People were still talking. "EVERY ONE SHUT UP! I HAVE SOMETHING TO SAY!" Aubree shouted. Every one shut up. Aubree and Christina began to laugh. "Well I have a special announcement to say.actually it's about Christina, but, oh well! I just want to make a toast to her. She is my best friend in the entire world, when my dad lost his job her father gave my dad a job in one of the most successful businesses in Connecticut, and we thought we were gonna be thrown in the street. I was so scared, I kept thinking .OH-NO, No more shopping?" she joked, their friends laughed. "Her family helped us back on our feet. And then she began dating my brother! Which I can't believe she could put up with his stupid jerky ways. Not to mention the times he has cheated on her.and she took him back. Twice! So I just wanted to say Happy Birthday to my best friend. and to my future sister in law!" She shouted the last sentence. "Ahhh!" everyone began to scream. "Married?" Greg said as he wrapped her into a big hug. Christina nodded as she held up her left hand to show the glittering ring on her 4th finger. Every one crowded around her. "I'm so happy for you!" Lindsay said hugging her. "When's the wedding?" Chris asked. "Well Michael wants to get married in about three weeks" Christina replied. "Three weeks! That's soon!" Matt said. Christina noticed Jason hung back around the table of drinks.  
  
After everyone began to start the party up she walked over to him. "Are you okay?" she asked. "Uh.yea" he said. Christina could tell that something was wrong. "Something's wrong, What is it?" she asked again. "Nothing" he replied and turned and walked away towards Greg, Lisa, and Elisha. She assumed something was bugging him but decided that he didn't want to talk about it. She spent the rest of the night drinking, eating and just having fun. She was so happy that she was marrying Michael, but something that was in the pit of her stomach was bugging her, and it was about Jason.  
  
The part ended around 2 A.M. Most of Christina's friends walked or got a taxi home. Jason stayed to help clean up. "I need to talk to you," he said. "Alright" Christina answered. The two of them walked to the front of the house and sat on the front swing. She turned to face him. "So, what's on your mind?" she asked smiling. She looked at him closer and saw the distress and frustration in his eyes. She knew what she was about to hear couldn't be good news. "I don't know how to tell you this" he began. "Uh- oh" Christina thought. "This can't be good." "When Michael invited me to this party he told me something I am not supposed to say but am going to have to because I don't want you to get hurt" he continued. Christina's heart did a flip-flop. "He told me that this trip to New York isn't for business. He was boasting about some French girl he was meeting there." Christina's eyes were bulging now. "Oh my God" she said. "I had to tell." he began. He couldn't finish the sentence because Christina slapped him across the face. "You jerk!" she said. "How dare you lie to me about my fiancée and say he's cheating on me!" Jason sat there in shock. "What? Lie?" he said. "You're jealous aren't you?" Christina said. "You still having feelings for me after all these years and you can't stand to see Michael marry me, and have what you screwed up on" she began to raise her voice. She stood up. "I think you should leave," she said. Michael stood up and walked down the front steps to his car. Christina ran inside and told Aubree what happened. "Well, I don't know what to say" she said. "I know my brother, and his ways, and so do you." She finished. "But he wouldn't do this to me, would he?" she asked worriedly. Aubree looked at her sympathetically.  
  
The next day Michael called and told Aubree that he was going to stay in Northern New York for a few more days so Christina, Aubree, Lisa, Elisha, Lisa, Lindsay and Jessica went looking for wedding accessories. The girls took a train to New York City, and went to Bloomingdales and all the other fancy stores. Christina decided that all her friends would be in the wedding. Aubree was going to be the maid of honor, of course, and the rest of the girls were gonna be bridesmaids. When they got there each girl tried on different dresses and modeled so Christina could pick which bridesmaid dress looked the nicest. Some of the dresses were really weird. The girls laughed so much they thought they were gonna burst. By the end of the day Christina had forgotten all about Jason, and focused on her wedding, which was in 3 weeks.  
  
Weeks went by and Christina and Michael finalized their plans. Then the day before the wedding came. Christina was going absolutely insane. She had seen Jason around but not much. Michael had decided to make Jason his best man last minute because his best friend couldn't be there for the wedding. "What?" she asked him when she found out. "Come on sweetie, he was always my friend, it doesn't bother you does it?" he asked her compassionately. "No" she replied with a smile. "Good" he said kissing her on the cheek. Now the time had come. It was the day of the wedding. She was at the church with her friends and family, waiting for 2 o'clock. Christina was so excited, but she was feeling a bit guilty for what she did to Jason. So she went to go find him. She found the room where Jason was supposed to be getting ready. She heard a voice talking on the phone, she realized it was Michael. "Monica! Don't worry. I still love you! No, no She will never know. We are getting married in a few hours. Then after her father gives me a share of the business I'll embezzle the money and you and me can take a Permanent vacation in Acapulco" she heard him say. She fell to the ground in shock. She quickly got up, afraid that Michael might hear you. She turned and ran sobbing. She ran right into Jason.  
  
"That's the 3rd time you fell for me," he said jokingly. Then he looked at her tear-streaked face. "Oh my god! What happened?" he asked. "I'm so sorry," she sobbed. "You were right, I heard his entire plan, he was talking to some Monique girl on the phone" she sobbed. "Oh, god" he said holding her close. "I'm sorry you had to find out this way"" he said. "No, NO, I should have listened to you that night of my birthday" she said. Just then Aubree came around the corner. "Chris, we have been looking for you all over the pla-" she saw that Christina was crying. "What happened?" she asked. Christina turned and looked at her best friend. "Jason was right. Your brother is cheating on me" she began to cry again. Aubree gasped. "And to make it worse, he's only marrying me to get into my dad's money and then he was going to run away with the money and that stupid French girl and leave me!" she began to sob harder. Jason put his arms around her. She forgot how safe she felt in his arms. All these feelings rushed back to her of Jason, from when she was 16. She held him tighter. "I'm gonna kill him" Aubree said, her fist clenched so tight her knuckles were turning white. "No! You can't tell him I know!" Christina replied. "Well you sure aren't going to marry him now are you?" Aubree said. "You're right" she replied. "I don't know what to do." "I don't know what to say" Jason said. "Me either" Aubree replied. More tears fell off Christina's nose. Just then Michael came around the corner.  
  
"Christina, sweetie, what's wrong?" he asked. She turned to look at him. She took the ring off of her finger and handed it to him. "I'm sorry Michael, I can't marry you." She turned and walked away. Aubree followed her. Jason marched right up to Michael and punched him. "You are a worthless jackass" he said and followed Christina and Aubree. He ran around the corner. "Christina! Christina!" he shouted. She stopped and turned around and looked at him. He ran up to her put of breath. "I love you, I never stopped. When we were 16, that night, with Julie, it was a mistake. But I love you so much and I realized I don't want to kiss anyone else in the entire world but you for the rest of my life" he said. Christina began to cry again. "I love you too" she whispered. She ran up to him and kissed him. And from the door across from them Elisha, Lisa, Jessica, Matt, Chris, Greg, Lindsay, and Bobby watched in astonishment. "I always knew they would get back together," Jessica said. And they would always be together.  
  
EPOLIGUE A few weeks later Christina and Jason were married. Michael took a small "trip" to Mexico for a few weeks. Christina and Jason found a small house in Westport. A few months into the marriage Christina got pregnant and had twin girls 9 months later, Aubree (after Christina's best friend) and Gabriella (after Jason's mother). Michael moved to Mexico, and Christina didn't see much of him. But the moral of the story, and of life is. True Love does last forever  
  
The End 


End file.
